User talk:IBeSeddie
Welcome Hi, welcome to MarioKart Wii Tips and Cheats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Bowser77/70 pages page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toadetterocks (Talk) 00:13, October 14, 2011 OK since you are helping out the wiki majorly, I made you chat mod. Wait for about 2 or 3 more people to come, and toadetterocks will make you admin. BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 18:51, October 15, 2011 (UTC) OK you are expanding those stubs majorly, there are 7 people on the wiki, and I can't make you admin or b-crat. Just don't forget to add category "races" and category "cheats" when you make a page. Thanks!! Oh, and ask Toadette about adminship or b-crat ship if you want. BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 17:50, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna need help with the stubs.I can't do it all myself, you know. OK, I guess I can help you do some of the stubs. Just don't forget to add categories races and cheats, please? BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 18:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yep I will right now! =) You just got the lucky 1000th edit!! Congratulations!! BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 19:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC) OH SNAP! Yay! XD Admin Since Bowser77 is blocked, I am making you admin. If his block is lifted it will be temperarally but I need another admin. Congrats, Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 12:30, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Callofduty4 made a sockpuppet because my page said "enemies Mylittlewut and Callofduty4", and took it off because of "trolling" (that's not really trolling) so you need to block this account.NOT anonymous users only, she'll make another sockpuppet. Thanks a lot. Bowser78 17:13, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I blocked COD4, don't worry. :) Hola: TIps: page Hi on tips: page please keep it ike this on first paragrah: A(2), because most people don't use the nunchuck. Thanks Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 17:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Warning about inactivity Please stay active or else you may lose admin powers and the only way to get them back is to win a voting competition.In 4 more days of inactivity you will lose your powers. You will stay chat mod tho. Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 19:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) If you are on vacation I will give them back asap. If you were blocked purposly in 1 week and if blocked inaccently asap Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 19:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I had some serious problems at school but I will be on now. ok. If you ever are going to be inactive just tell me and you won't lose your powers RolePlaying Hi, Would you like to roleplay a character? I am toadette. Let me know asap. thanks! Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 20:10, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm Back Glad to have you back:) I am about the only active contributor right now... Ok I was just going to tyoe something else, but I forgot:l Toadette I am Team Toadette! Talk to me 00:28, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi See my new blog please:) Toadette I am Team Toadette! Talk to me 23:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC)